Catt
Character Catt is an Amish dancer in her Mid-20's and acts as a drunken babe. She got a job at the Tender Loins in 'Everybody Loves Pushy' episode and agrees to work, but she can act as a bitch and knows about Erotica Jones identify as Stripperella from the Evil things come in Small Packages' episode, but lost her small memory when she got hit in the head. Quotes Catt: (She pulls out a Cigarette after doing her Exotic Dance and got the Job at the Tender Loins) 'Yeah, yeah. Just save it, Bitch. (She lights it, took a puff and blew smoke at Persephone) You make sure you stay out of my way, got it?' (Then she left while smoking) Catt: (After doing a Lap dance on the Customer and got paid) 'Sucker. If a fuckin girl looks like me, they'll be pathetic by a pile of crap like me' Catt: (She tells Erotica, Persephone & Giselle something) 'What? I'm a Bitch' Gallery Catt gets the job if she haves sex with Erotic Jones and smoke with her.jpg|Catt Catt got the job.jpg|Catt Catt lights a cigarette and she starts smoking.jpg|Catt Catt asks a female girl that she agrees to have sex with Erotica.jpg|Catt Catt_counts_her_evening_Tips.png|Catt Catt_made_a_$50_Tip.png|50 dollars Catt spread her legs while exotic dancing.png|Catt did her legs spread and close dance move Catt reveals her black bra and panty.jpg|Catt grinds on the Pole during her Exotic Dance Catt arrives for a job.jpg|Catt appears as a Amish Virgin Catt got a perfect score in her exotic dance tryouts.png|Catt did her finishing Dance Move without her bra Catt said 'I want to work here, if there's gonna be any smoking, Lesbian Sex, foul language'.png|Catt asks that she'll work here in the Tender Loins Catt walks to her Bag.png|Catt walks to her large Bag after she got the Job at the Tender Loins Catt pulls out a Cigarette from her bag and starts Smoking.png|Catt pulls out a Cigarette from her bag and said to Persephone 'Save it, Bitch' Catt lights a cigarette and she starts smoking.jpg|Catt lights her Cigarette and started smoking Catt asks a female girl that she agrees to have sex with Erotica.jpg|Catt said to Persephone while smoking 'You just make sure you stay out of my way, got it?' Catt helps a Customer.png|Catt did a lapdance on a Customer in the Tender Loins Catt said 'It's time for you to go into the ATM Machine'.png|Catt asks the Customer 'It's time for you to go to the ATM Machine' Catt gets paid after her lapdance on a guy.png|Catt gets paid by the Customer after doing a Lapdance on him Catt got the $500.png|Catt said after getting paid by the Customer 'Sucker. If a Fuckin guy looks at a girl like me, they'll be in a pile of crap with someone like me' Catt counts her evening Tips.png|Catt counts her Money she made in one night Erotica Jones and Catt see their Manager got a blackeye.png|Catt and Erotica Jones see the Manager got hurt Catt made a $50 Tip.png|Catt decides to stay working in the Tender Loins Catt01.png|Catt Catt02.png|Catt Catt03.png|Catt Catt04.png|Catt overhearing Erotica Jones Catt05.png|Catt Catt06.png|Catt Catt07.png|Catt Catt08.png|Catt Catt09.png|Catt Stripperella - Catt1.png Stripperella - Erotica,Catt1.png Category:Main Characters Category:Character